Kiss Our Stars Goodbye
by Gothicthundra
Summary: The Brotherhood is in way over their heads when their small bodyguard job ends up taking them across the galaxy and into a galactic civil war. Between saving their charge, battling alien races, and teaming up with the renowned space pirates the Starjammers, what could possibly go right. A sub-story to Lust and Love but can be read separate.
1. This Was A Stupid Idea

The Brotherhood is in way over their heads when their small bodyguard job ends up taking them across the galaxy and into a galactic civil war. Between saving their charge, battling alien races, and teaming up with the renowned space pirate the Starjammers, what could possibly go right. A sub-story to Lust and Love.

 **A/N** : Okay so I've tried writing this thing a hundred times… This is a Sub-Story that follows along with **Lust and Love** during a chapter split. This can also be read separate, but certain characters mentioned will have better introductions in LL.

* * *

 **Kiss Our Stars Good-Bye**

 **Chapter 1**

 **This Was A Stupid Idea**

* * *

Lance took deep breath as he focused on a particular spot on the nearly translucent ceiling. He'd tried focusing on less movable and reminding objects like his chair… but that hadn't worked very well. Instead the zooming stars were the most calming…. But it made his flight nausea more unavoidable. It took him less than a second to reach the bathroom and he heard the sighs from more than one of the people aboard this particular flight craft.

"Lance, why don't you just stay in there," said Tabitha, her nerves and excitement still in a tango in her voice.

"He's going to need to suck it up," said Wanda, though she held a look of apprehension on her face.

"That's mean," said Fred, "Lance can't control it."

"Maybe it's like an earth mutant thing, yo," said Todd, also with a since of nerves to his voice, "He needs to be grounded."

"Makes sense… Amara can't handle being off regular earth land for more than six hours," said Tabitha, "Besides, Wanda is right… we took a job, and Lance is going to be useless if he's sick."

"He could puke on our enemies, it might deter them," said Pietro, his calmness was starting to get on the groups nerves however, "Besides, this job is like once in a lifetime."

"We're going on a space laden rescue mission to save a kidnapped princess, THIS IS NOT A VACATION, PIETRO!" yelled Lance and then a moment later he returned to the bathroom.

"Why are you so worried, I mean we've handled strange battles before," said Pietro.

"This isn't the X-men brother, nor are these mutants…. We barely know what we are up against and now we… us… just us are traveling across the galaxy to go on a rescue mission… we failed at body guards... that's how we got into this mess," said Wanda with a glare towards her brother, "If memory serves me right, you're the one who got her kidnapped."

"Memories aren't everything," said Pietro as he turned to glare out the window.

"All you had to do was keep her safe for twenty minutes, instead you had to get Chinese," said Tabitha, "And you didn't even get it for all of us."

"I was hungry… and traumatized by aliens ruining the concert we went too," said Pietro, "I needed something… and she wanted dumplings so it wasn't all my fault…. Like I knew I'd walk into an ambush just as the hunter alien … Brood… thing showed up…. She was the telepath, not me."

"She's not really a telepath… not really… she kinda is only in the moment, yo," said Todd after a few moments of silence.

"This is your entire fault by the way," said Pietro with a side glance at Todd.

"Excuse me?" asked Todd, "I didn't get Chinese food…"

"No, you just got us associated with aliens," said Lance as he fell back into his chair, "We only had to deal with stupid earth issues before this."

"Yeah, you had to go and get involved with aliens… and then got us involved," said Pietro, "We were perfectly happy only having sometimes squabbles with the X-men."

"You are the one dating an alien," said Tabitha with a shrug.

"I didn't know she was part alien, yo…. SHE didn't even know she was an alien…. And she sure as hell didn't know her cousin was an alien princess that people were trying to kill…. Her cousin didn't even know…. None of us knew until a few days ago…. WE ALL found out the same way and time," said Todd defensively, "Besides, we would have gone to the Zodiac concert even if I wasn't dating Candy…. And we would have ended up in the same situation."

"Who says?" asked Pietro, "We might not have gotten involved."

"We would have," said Fred calmly.

"We might not have taken the job," said Lance.

"Yeah we would have," said Fred.

"Not necessarily, I mean we partly took it in obligation to Toddles," said Tabitha.

"We just tell ourselves that," said Fred, "We would have gone to the concert. The alien would have crashed it. We would have helped out and stopped the chaos, probably by accident and self-preservation. Then Nature would have hired us because we helped, Zodiac would have still found out. Pietro would have still gotten Chinese and in the end we would be here right now…. The only thing this gave us was a more personal connection."

"….."

"I hate it when Fred's right," scoffed Pietro, Lance ran back to the bathroom, "This was a stupid idea…. This way or in whatever alternate universe it happens…"

"Yeah well it's our luck we finally go out and do normal things like go to a concert," said Lance returning, "And then the singer turns out to be an alien who's being hunted and we end up being her bodyguards and going on a space adventure…. I'm sure the X-men never have these problems."

"Next time they complain about having to deal with us…. That's it I'm getting souvenirs," said Tabitha.

"What did you tell Kitty?" asked Wanda.

"That I had a job to do and that I wouldn't be in the country for a little while," said Lance, he sighed, "She's confused and annoyed."

This was the current situation the Brotherhood of Mutants was currently in. It had all started a few days ago… well actually more like almost a year ago. Todd had met a girl, a nice girl, his current girlfriend to be precise. Todd and herself had thought she was just a typical human girl but as of the past few days, it turned out that had all been a lie by her family. The situation was still a little foggy but it had been supposed to be for protection. Todd rolled his eyes, it had seemed to cause more issue than what was worth. That part had only just happened a few days back at her cousin's concert. The Brotherhood had ended up going to the sold out Zodiac concert because Todd's girlfriend, Candy, was her cousin. The concert had been great save for the giant alien creature that had ended up attacking the performer causing the Brotherhood and company to go into defensive tactics, mostly because Candy's sister and Zodiac's manager, Nature had hired them in case something had gone down. It had been Candy's aunt and a few good hits from Fred that had ended the creature. Then when they were all dealing with what had happed, Pietro had failed the twenty minutes of solo watching Zodiac while everyone else gathered their thoughts.

That in short was the Brotherhood of Mutant's current problem and situation. On a space ship, crossing the galaxy, facing unknown adversaries, and all with the hopes of rescuing Zodiac and getting home without being killed in space… Todd was just thankful that his teammates had agreed to this. Unlike him, they didn't really know Zodiac other than her being a singer and being related to his girlfriend and one dinner. They could have said no, but they hadn't. He sighed, Zodiac was also his friend and he felt guilty about her getting kidnapped, Pietro's watch or not.

"Thanks for doing this guys," said Todd after the quiet moments that followed.

"Yeah… well, when we get back you're buying dinner," said Tabitha with a smirk.

"For a week," Wanda smirked, which faded fast as the ship jetted forward, "What was that?"

"Turbulence, don't worry," said an auburn haired women coming out of the cockpit.

She looked just as pail as Lance did, but her hazel eyes were blotched with red. She had apparently tried to fix her makeup but it was still apparent she had been crying, but was keeping on a good face. Nature was Candy's older sister and Zodiac's business manager; she was also her best friend. Todd didn't know if the tears were still from Zodiac being mad at her for not telling her the truth or if it was because she had been kidnapped. Todd was certain it was both if not still from the horrible fight they'd had beforehand. Though Todd knew her pail face had nothing to do with crying, if anything her face should have been pink.

"You don't look too hot," said Todd with a grimace.

"I don't do well off land," she gave a weary smile, "And I'm not too sure about the coordinates."

"Are you serious?" asked Tabitha, "You're the guide for us, we've never been up here."

"Okay, let me just say this once. I am a music manager, a business woman, and I happen to have an interesting heritage. I have never been in space, at least that I remember, I just learned yesterday how to fly this thing... and OUR only guide hasn't been up in space for a decade," said Nature as she sat next to Todd.

"So we really are going into this thing blindly," said Wanda, "We should have packed more."

"I shouldn't have told Kitty that I'd see her in a couple of weeks," said Lance with a cringe, who a few seconds later excused himself by running back to the bathroom.

"Okay, I have it on auto-pilot," said the tall brunette man coming from the cockpit, he held a strong jawline set in a stern manor but his eyes looked similar to Nature's with the red color fighting the normal white.

"Mika, I can't believe you were the only one who could fly this thing," said Nature with an exasperated sigh.

"Even if I couldn't I wasn't going to sit idly by why my little sister is being held captive by a Tricidian," he look repulsed.

"Okay so that thing at the concert was a Tri-what?" asked Pietro, with a raised brow.

"No, I don't know what species that was…. That was a hired hunter by Tricidia. They are a horrible species. They've been at war with Animite for ages. They are violent, disgusting, and despicable shape shifters," said Mika as he grabbed a bottle of water from what they now saw was a small fridge instead of a security box they'd first thought.

"I think Mystique might fit in," whispered Tabitha, Pietro smirked, "Refresh us, what exactly are we up against… in detail."

"Yeah, not just the skimmed over version that was told by Tigeria," said Todd, looking at the two in front of them, "I think we need to know everything, yo."

"Agreed," said Lance coming back into the room.

"Okay, a history of Animite," said Mika, "Allow me to begin with what I know. Animite is a peaceful planet that trades with other planets in jewels, minerals, and wines. It's a very lucrative planet and Tricidia's own goods trade dwindled out decades ago and they tried to marry in to Animite for a good and peace treaty but that fell through when their ruler tried to assassinate the Queen. Thus began a type galactic civil war between different parts of each planet and the planets themselves. Recently though Animite has gained more influences over some of the other trade planets and more backing. As well as the civil war on the planet itself has ended."

"Which leads to why Tricidia has kidnapped Zodiac," said Nature taking over, "Animite is a Matriarch and she is supposed to be Queen eventually. They figured that using her as a bargaining tool would aid in winning back the trade… Which proves they are getting desperate and unpredictable…. Tricidians are ruthless and dangerous."

"I'm really fighting up making jokes about Mystique and Magneto this entire time," whispered Tabitha, Pietro snickered.

"Got it, but is there anything else we should be worried about?" asked Wanda.

"Because alien shape shifters, civil wars, and violence are not enough?" asked Fred, taking a deep breath.

"We need to be prepared," said Pietro, "Although all we have to do is get on the planet, I can zip through the guards, grab her and get out. Cake walk."

"That confidence is going to be our downfall," sighed Lance, the ship suddenly shook violently and a screeching sound and flashing lights began, "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Turbulence?" asked Nature hopefully.

"That wasn't turbulence," said Mika as he ran to the cockpit, the group followed him to show a large and long silver ship that held four elongated fins off the back end, "Pirates."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Pirates Aren't Just in the Ocean

**Kiss Our Stars Goodbye**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Pirates Aren't Just in the Ocean**

* * *

"Pirates!" yelled Tabitha, "I did not sign up for this….. are we talking Johnny Depp at least?"

"This isn't sea pirates Tabitha, this is space pirates…. I doubt any look like…." Lance was cut off as the communications monitor flew to life.

A man's upper torso appeared, decked in red, black, and blue. His high collar and bandana were reminiscent of earth pirates for sure. However his long darker hair, beard, and piercings put a stopper on the argument at hand. Lance sighed and sat down in silence as Tabitha beamed.

"Apparently pirates in space are Johnny Depp…." Shrugged Pietro, "That's oddly reassuring… and strange."

"I am Corsair of the StarJammers," said the man in a strong tone, "I would expect Shi'ar ships to no better than to cross here."

"We are not Shi'ar, we're earthlings," she looked at Mika for a moment, "and Animatian."

"Our ships designed to cloak. We apologize for the confusion but we have no goods on this ship," said Mika, Nature's panic in her voice making him take charge.

"This is still so surreal…." Said Fred, staring out the window at the large ship, "I feel like we're in some sci-fi movie right now."

"Technically we would be considered science fiction as well," said Wanda, "So our whole being is like some sort of sci-fi…. Book."

"We'd make a better comic," said Todd, the guys nodded.

"Can we focus," said Lance quickly.

"You know, there's something about his face….." Tabitha began.

"Stop checking out a violent space pirate," snapped Lance.

"Lance is hyperventilating…. Again," said Wanda as Lance fell back into a chair.

"So's Nature," said Todd as Candy's sister sat in her seat, "Actually I think it's a panic attack."

"Animatian?" said the pirate Corsair, a raised brow.

"Yes, my sister has been taken but the Tricidians…." Mika began to tell a short and abbreviated story.

"Toad, why did you have to get us involved in aliens?" asked Lance, "Why couldn't you date a morlock or something earth related… Oh my god, we might die out here… I didn't tell Kitty we were going to space…. I didn't tell her we were going to be dealing with aliens… What if I die up here and Kitty thinks I just left…. What if we get imprisoned or held hostage up here… No one even knows where we are… Oh god."

"Well Lance is crying now, but he made a good point," said Wanda, her eyes a little uneasy, "We might be in over our heads."

"Alright, as leader," Pietro began to scoffs and laughs, "As leader! We are fine. No one is getting imprisoned or killed…. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

The entire ship shook violently as something smashed into the side. Large lights began to flare in the distance and soon the entire ship began to get knocked off balance. Corsair's face disappeared from the screen as the power was knocked out. Lance's panic seemed to disappear as they were almost flipped.

"Wanda make a force field with your powers," said Lance as he ran over to where Mika was trying to regain control of the ship.

"We're gonna die," cried Pietro, who was sitting next to a panicking Nature.

"I should have just listened and stayed put," Nature's voice the same panicked as Pietro.

"I NEED SOME HELP UP HERE!" yelled Lance as the loud alarm sound radiated from the cockpit.

"Preferably someone who can help fly!" yelled Mika, a little more calmly than Lance.

"I'm not sure how effective this is," said Wanda trying to make a force field, "I've never done this except for myself you know!"

"Good time to try," said Tabitha, trying to calm down Nature and Pietro, "Why don't you two…."

"DO NOT tell me to CALM down!" both Nature and Pietro yelled, Tabitha glared.

"…" Tabitha subconsciously formed a bomb in her hand.

"Can we not kill each other while being attacked in space please," said Fred trying to remain calm.

"Yo, how do you fire a missile or something?" asked Todd, he had joined Lance and Mika in the cockpit.

"Ohm….." Mika paled as he and Lance tried to steady the ship.

"You have no weapons?" asked Lance, his face stone and unemotional.

"Animite is a peaceful planet….." said Mika, "I don't know… I've only ever flown this thing once or twice."

"Were gonna die….." said Lance and after a moment of sorrow he glared, "Fuck it."

"Lance, what are you… LANCE!" yelled Mika as Lance took over the controls, "STOP PUSHING BUTTONS!"

"It' not the pirate ship!" yelled Fred looking out the window before they jerked violently to the left.

"We already figured that out," said Lance pushing buttons and fighting with Mika in the process.

"If we don't get killed by space ships….. We might self-destruct," said Todd mostly in a panic to himself as Lance and Mika fell over the dash.

Todd looked at the chaos the best he could. Pietro and Nature were panicking, which was no help. Tabitha was about five seconds away from blowing those two up, also not helpful. Wanda's attempts at a barrier were not working at all and she was getting drained, not helpful in the long run. Fred seemed to be trying to calm these situations down, which was very helpful. As for Lance and Mika they two were currently all but laying to the ships dash fighting over buttons as they were hit by a shot from large black ship that the StarJammers were currently fighting with. He looked at what he could see of the dash, a large red button under glass… all his instinct told him not too but his reflexes were faster and before he knew it…. He hit the big red button.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" yelled Lance and Mika at the same time, the whole ship shook and it wasn't from being hit.

"Last resort…." Said Todd quietly.

"TOAD! YOU NEVER HIT THE REDBUTTON!" yelled Lance, Mika shook his head in disapproval.

"OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA EXPLODE!" yelled Pietro from where he and Nature were now joined by Tabitha in the huddle they'd formed.

A loud boom emitted from the ship and they watched as a large green light flew from their area and hit the black ship. The ship's movements stopped and it appeared to be incased in green stone. It ceased to move until it slowly started to float off towards space. The whole ship fell silent as they watched it begin to disappear into orbit, the pirate ship flew closer to there's.

"Apparently you push the red button…" said Mika, in shock.

"You're welcome," said Todd proudly.

"You still pushed a button that you had not idea what it would do," snapped Lance.

"Says the person still laying on half the buttons," said Pietro, whose panic had apparently gone and he now stood cockily behind them, "Good work Toad."

"Don't even try and play leader," said Lance shaking his head, "Your face is still wet."

"Those are Nature's tears," said Pietro quickly but he disappeared into the bathroom at his normal speed.

"Nature's not crying…." Said Mika, Todd nodded, "Oh… got it."

"Are you alright?" the screen flickered back to the space pirate Corsair, his face beaming, "Nice shooting, I didn't think those old ships had any amo to speak of."

"Thanks," beamed Todd, Lance and Mika both shot him a dirty look.

"Our ships a little worse for ware, do you know where the nearest open port is?" asked Mika, Lance raised a brow at Todd.

"You got me," said Todd, "I know just as much as you guys."

"Well you are the one with a half alien girlfriend," said Lance, and he looked at the button, "And apparently you knew what that was."

"I did not," glared Todd, he and Lance have a minor disagreement as Mika talked to Corsair.

"Nonsense, we'll take care of it for you," laughed Corsair, "I believed you when you said you were earthlings… you had no idea what you were doing did you?"

"No."

"Well come on board and we'll talk. Consider us friends," beamed the pirate.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. New Allies

**Chapter 3**

 **New Allies**

* * *

After being welcomed onto the alien pirate ship it was apparent just how much damage the older model ship they had been flying had actually taken. Corsair poured a few drinks as they were introduced to his crew mates, which had taken .02 seconds for discussions and minor friendly arguments to emerge. Lance rolled his eyes and noticed Mika had face palmed over in the far corner. Leave it to the Brotherhood, and apparently Nature, to decide to trust alien space pirates in a split second. Lance was convinced more than ever he should have risked Kitty worrying about his mental health and told her he was going on an alien space rescue.

"Corsair, is awesome," beamed Todd walking over to Lance, "He just told us about breaking into some Kree ship and kicking his own ass."

"…. What?" asked Lance, zoning in on the conversation.

"They're like shapeshifter aliens, really violent I guess," said Todd as if this was a typical daily conversation.

"So you're on a rescue mission, you know getting back to business," said the largest member of the team, Ch'od, from where he and Fred had been talking animatedly about something.

"Shi'ar and Tricidia are in affair," said Raza who the Brotherhood had found didn't always use the right words, which Corsair had informed them tended to happen.

"Actually we were headed there right before we ran into you lot," said Corsair polishing his sword, "We thought you were a part of the Shi'ar based on your ship, we don't see many Animite ships now a days and it's a very similar design."

"So you just randomly start fights with ships?" asked Mika, Nature waved him off.

"It's a war zone around here, remember… That's why your family didn't want you even coming out here," said Nature, "So why were you headed that way."

"Since we destroyed the last Shi'ar slave camp," beamed Ch'od proudly, as if having a small flashback before his face became serious again, "They've started making another one on Tricidia and their holding their prisoners there, the high risk ones, as a means to separate possible rebels."

"They have our comrade," said Raza bitterly.

"She was on a private mission when she was taken into custody, so we're going to go knock on the doors of the Tricids- and ask them nicely," laughed Ch'od, Raza and Corsair joining in.

"Their joking right?" asked Nature in concern.

"Sure, pirates knock, there known for it," said Wanda calmly.

"Have to take my sister to space for humor I guess," said Pietro shaking his head.

"So do you defensive plan?" asked Raza looking at them, "Or were you just going walk in?"

"….. Mika?" asked Lance looking at their pilot.

"… I thought you… guys had the plan…" said Mika, there was a moment of silence.

"Well that's a good plan," said Corsair calmly, "Want to hear ours?"

"Why not, I'm sure it's nowhere near as good as ours," said Lance with an eye roll.

"You don't know that," said Todd, who after a moment, the smile faded recalling the conversation he hadn't been paying much attention too, "Shoot."

"It'll probably work better with two ships….. but we'll have to get you a better one," said Corsair, "I know a guy."

Nature sat in silence as she looked outside the ships windows; her head was a mess of chaos. It was swirled with guilt, anger, and fear. All surrounding Zodiac, her best friend, whom she'd betrayed her trust. It had all sounded like a good idea at first, it really had. Zodiac's parents were always so worried about her abilities that they all but kept her locked away from the world and it had been Nature's idea for her to join her on the road, which lead to Zodiac's solo career, but it hadn't started that way. She'd wanted to give Zodiac her own life and even on a few times Nature had almost slipped and told her about her heritage but she'd promised to keep it secret. She hadn't wanted Zodiac to be yanked away back to living with her parents, even though she was an adult, they'd find away. Now this, all because she hadn't broken her promise sooner. She was traveling up in space with her best friend's cousin, her little sister's boyfriend, and his friends…. And now pirates.

"Hey Nature, you okay?" asked Todd as he sat next to her, "Corsair and his crew have a plan."

"No I'm not okay…. What if we're too late, we don't know what's going on… it's been five days since we left," Nature sighed, she felt her eyes burn but now was not the time, "It was my job to keep her safe."

"No it wasn't, yo," said Todd, Nature thought about correcting him, but her gave her a very strange unknowing look, perhaps he knew more than her let on, "Sure, it probably was at first but…. Things change. The biggest thing is listening to this plan and kicking some alien ass… and not dying."

"Well that started off positive, thanks," smiled Nature, she leaned against the glass as Todd hopped off to listen to the plan.

Nature would join them soon and discuss the multiple planets that were involved in the war in that part of the galaxy and how the Starjammer's teammate, Hephzibah, had gotten captured. Apparently she had been on a job, which the pirates tended to take when people wanted things under the radar. As they heard comparisons of all their battles and break in to form a plan, it was clear that regardless of any help the Brotherhood was in over their head.

* * *

Somewhere, a great distance from the ships, a large and dark planet loomed. It appeared that over hald the plant was a dark and intricately built monument. It was in this place, deep under its dark ground, a series of cells were filled with tortured cries, screams, and noises not of earthly origins. In one of the dark cells a young lady sat huddled in the far corner. Her clothing was a teal mesh of colors and sequins that her cousin had made for her stage performance. Her multi-highlighted hair covered her red eyes face. She was scared, cold, and completely alone save for the screams around her. She'd been trying to keep calm the best she could, hoping that her family would save her, but she had her doubts. Not that her family didn't love her, but at the time she didn't know their strategies and capabilities. She was putting blind faith in them.

This was easily the worst week of her life… which she wasn't even sure of, how many things from her childhood had been a lie from her family to 'protect' her…. Was the isolation from her siblings another one of their bullshit safety ideas. She found herself thinking of Nature, her best friend…. Or who she thought had been her best friend. She had seemed like a godsend when Zodiac was fifteen, whisking her away to adventures and travels…. Encouraging her to pursue dreams and a life outside the solitude her parents had wanted…. Had that all been lies as well, she looked up at the dark dripping ceiling. She noticed a small bared hole on either side of the small cell. She could hear people talking along with the screams, but she didn't know if it was her minds attempt at using her powers…. Which she still had no control over.

"Maybe I would have if my mother had actually thought to teach me them," Zodiac scoffed, but she knew it was only half-hearted.

She walked over to the nearest hole and did her best to stand on the small rock that acted as a chair of some sort. She looked into the hole, she could see something white pacing, but couldn't see the full figure. Zodiac thought hard, what if they didn't speak English… what if that wasn't even a language out her… she had French but who the hell in space knew that either. She also didn't know if they were hostile or just a prisoner like her.

"Hello?" she asked quietly, the figure vanished and silver white cat eyes appeared, "Ahk!"

"Are you okay?" came a female voice as Zodiac hit the ground, "I didn't mean to frighten you child."

"I'm fine… you… you speak English?" asked Zodiac quickly as she hurried to climb back up the wall.

"I know many languages…. Where do you come from?" she asked, her eyes seemed questioning and Zodiac felt like she was reading her.

"I'm from Earth… I guess, depends, the last few days have been a wave of confusion to me," said Zodiac, "My names Zodiac."

"I am Hephzibah of the Starjammers, perhaps you have heard of us if you're not always from Earth, Zodiac?" came the reply, her eyes seemed to be less defensive.

"No, I'm sorry… I'm from Earth, but I guess my families from space… Anim…. Something Animal," sighed Zodiac, "How long have you been here?"

"A few weeks, I'm not worried I've been through worse and my comrades will come for me, my love never fails me," said Hephzibah, "Animal… you mean Animite? Usually they kill low-level prisoners, you must mean something."

"They kill them…"

"Oh yes, anyone who faces them… unless they are of some interest… they didn't kill me yet… but it's a matter of time… but as I said, I'm not worried… I have persuasion," she backed away and tapped her head, "Too many secrets. So why did they spare you, dear… special relations?"

"My mother's Tigeria… I guess she would be Queen… I guess as of now," said Zodiac.

"Ah, a linchpin as Corsair says, they need you to sway the planet. As if Luna, she is from Calidonia…. They want her to help stop Animite's power backing…. There are many planets in the war… bust there are strong holds… its getting desperate…. That's why the Shi'ar and the Tricidians have teamed with Broods… most likely in exchange for people to breed with…. I'd pray for death rather than that fate. Luna is on my other side, she sleeps now," Hephzibah as indeed filled with knowledge as she went on before the other side of Zodiac's cell had a voice or was it in her head, it was words she didn't know.

"Hello?" asked Zodiac, listening to the strange language, a few words broke through.

"They have joined?" it was female and seemed to come from the other side, the other hole.

"That's a Shi'ar," came Hephzibah, her eyes narrowed at the hole, "Untrustworthy people."

"Ca you understand her?" asked Zodiac, she tapped her head, "I think she was trying to send me messages in English."

"You can read minds?" asked Hephzibah.

"I don't know… I don't know a lot of things… my powers… abilities seemed to be animal related… I think it's one of those things, you know how animals communicate with the mind," said Zodiac, she moved closer to the other wall.

"Be cautious child, deceit follows many here," said Hephzibah, Zodiac nodded, images flashed in her head.

"Are you trying to show me?" asked Zodiac, she stood over the carved hole, its smell was vile but it was her only way up.

Images flashed of planets in despair, chaos, a women being imprisoned for turning on a ruler of some sort. Zodiac got a few words here and there but the women on the other side of the wall only had minor words and Zodiac was sure they weren't the right ones she was searching for. Zodiac wasn't sure she was the one doing the connection. However silence fell after a brief second and she heard Hephzibah give a grunt or growl, something was approaching, Zodiac could smell something metallic almost, but a stench she wasn't familiar with. Her cell door opened and three large figures stood, the one in the middle was taller, his skin of flanked gray and green scales, its eyes were red pits with blue rings around them, there was something familiar about them, but the rest of him was an armored mass. He was the one to speak, his voice had an echo to it almost like several people spoke at once.

"The king demands council."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Planning to Fail

**Chapter 4**

 **Planning**

* * *

Yeah, this was not going to work. This was the main thought that the Brotherhood held in their minds as they sat aboard a newer and better armored ship, still in a panic. The plan was too go in under fake assumption that their ships belonged to a fleet of prisoner ships; get in, rescue Zodiac and their teammate and get out. It seemed to easy, which meant it was going to be. The Brotherhood's normal clothes were currently discarded for some sort of armor that was common on this planet, but non-to-flattering.

"How are we supposed to know what to expect?" asked Fred.

"Expect violence, insanity, and everything to go to shit," said Corsair, "It's really why our plans don't take much time… No amount of planning can protect you from what you don't know. I could give you a lesson on every detail of what you're going to fight, but what's that going to do but waste time. Stay away from Broods, aim for their weak spot if they get close. A Tricid- is a shifter, trust your instincts, and use their brute force and their lack of tactical skills against them, if you run into a general hit them hard. Now anything else in between, just avoid or maintain the upper hand. The main objective is to get in and out as soon as possible with as little interference as possible. We meet on these ships and haul north west not north east, if we head that way we go right into the galactic war zone and we want to acoid that quadrant. Got it?"

"…" there was silence from the Brotherhood and nods from the others.

"What are doing?" asked Nature, "We didn't even go over how we get in or where we go exactly."

"Down," said Raza, "They's prison under."

"Do we have weapons?" asked Mika, he held up a small tube, "I mean I don't have powers, here."

"That's an electro-gun," said Ch'od

"A Taser," said Corsair, "Think of it like a hockey game, start with strategy but realiy on your own skills and let the pucks fly…. And if you need it, the boots have a plasma gun and the small beads are some screens, our red hearings."

"Hockey is all about planning," said Mika.

"Real hockey isn't, okay… so let's get started, get in and get out, drop us off on our ship and away we go," said Corsair confidently as he went to the front of the ship.

"Oh my go, we are so screwed," said Lance, his shoulders slumping, "There's so much I haven't done."

"I know right, you're going to die a virgin… that sucks, even Toad beat you on that one," said Pietro, patting his shoulder.

"I will not hesitate to practice my gun on you," said Lance with a glare.

* * *

Zodiac walked with the guards taking in her surroundings, it was a long walk up many stairs. Even though their weapons looked to be advanced technology, their building reminded her of a time without it. As they proceeded things looked more like she imagined an alien hostile planet, including a wall filled with heads of many animals or species of other aliens, she really didn't want to know. She imagined this Triccidian king to be like the Brood monsters she'd seen, but when she entered the room a tall man barked orders at soldiers in a different language. He was older but with a thin handsome face, and strong features. His hair was deep in color and at first looked like thick braids, but as they grew closer she realized they were attached to his armor.

"Ah, princess, how nice of you to join me," his voice was thick with an accent of what might be this races language, "Zodiac is it not?... I am Vantragood, King here, are you enjoying our hospitality?"

"I'm a prisoner," said Zodiac, she wanted to say something witty, but she felt herself reacting physically in defense out of fear, her mind was scanning his.

"Meer formality my dear, I just wanted to discuss terms of an agreement, then we'll have you taken care of…. Would you like some food? My general informs me that on Earth it is different, but we could have something made for you," said Vantragood, he seemed almost casual, something she felt uneasy about.

"No thank you, listen I'm not the person you want to discuss any agreements with," said Zodiac, something in the back of her mind said not to do that, she felt immediate regret, "I mean my mother is who you want talk too… I haven't even been in space before."

"Perhaps this was true, but as she abandoned Animite. That makes you to new heir when the war ends… if it ends, and thus it would end with whomever made the agreements and terms. Your family seems to think the war should continue versus reaching terms, a fools approach at peace really," Vantragood smiled, his teeth were black little fangs, "I would hope being raised on a world without a sense of entitlement, one would be able to be rational."

"I…" a voice in her head told her to lie to stall, she wanted nothing more than to find a way to run, but something seemed to push her, "I can't make any agreements without knowing more…. I.. I don't know….I don't know anything about Animite…"

"You do not know of your people?" his face was unreadable, "Of how they suffer, I suppose the royal family being away so long has become blind to the ways of the war… or do you lie to me?"

"I'm not lying… my family never told me… listen I'm sure my mother would gladly come to terms to get me home… but my home is Earth, not Animite," said Zodiac quickly, Zodiac waited for a push like before, but the other voice was gone, "I don't belong here and I don't want to be a part of this war for somewhere I've never been."

"I see… they've chosen to raise the future queen blindly, how foolish…. I suppose some wish to ignore reality like Mites tend to do… I chose to raise my son Lagood differently, he's a top general," he indicated to the taller of the guards who nodded shortly, "But if you wish to be informed, I would have no greater desire than to tell you what they hid from you my dear. Your mother was foolish to keep the truth from you, your birthright is to know."

Before Zodiac could respond with a no, she stopped herself. She should say no and then talk her way out of this, convince and agree with this person to get home, but she couldn't. She wanted to know, know more than what her mother had been forced to tell her. She had even tried to sugar coat it when everything came to light and had become angry with her aunt for trying not to. She'd come to the conclusion that her mother must have ordered her sisters never to speak of it… she may be their older sister but that wouldn't have been why… She didn't doubt her mother would order them to still keep quite. She nodded, against her better judgement.

"Well then, let us have dinner then," he grinned triumphantly. 

* * *

Lance took a deep breath as he drove; he was focusing on the mission at hand. He needed to focus, if he let his thoughts slip it could be a disaster. He would get sick… but most of all, one wrong slip and the Brotherhood were doomed. He wasn't going to let that happen, Corsair may not have a solid plan but he was going to make sure everything went well with minimal damage. He jumped as a hand touched his shoulder and Nature sat down next to him in silence.

"We're all in over our heads," said Nature, "I'm sorry for getting you all dragged into this."

"Hey don't apologize yet, we can handle this…" said Lance, feigning confidence.

"Right," said Nature as she looked out the window, "I can't….. I keep thinking the worst."

Pietro looked over to where Lance and Nature were talking in the cockpit as Tabitha sat next to him. There was an air of silence over the ship, save for the occasional joke that Todd would try to get the air less stiff. He looked at Tabitha who was currently staring off into space, she opened her mouth to say something but shrugged instead.

"How do you feel about this lack of planning and alien fighting?" asked Tabitha, "I feel like we should have brought Pyro."

"We needed a distraction to steal the ship to get out here, I'm fine by the way, typical Monday," said Pietro.

"You always know when it's Monday," Tabitha rolled her eyes.

"That's because I hate Mondays," smiled Pietro, "How are you doing?"

"Same as you, panicking internally but excited at the same time and trying to hide it…. I really need to get souvenirs for this trip…. My phone died so no pictures," said Tabitha with a grumbled sigh.

"We could just crash a space ship into the X-men's lawn, that way Lance can brag and you can have a picture of their shocked faces when I run and grab the camera," smirked Pietro.

"Oh that would be a thing of beauty," smirked Tabitha, "Pietro, can you do me a favor?"

"I won't leave your side," said Pietro, he held her hand for a second, "When we get home, I am looking forward to one hell of a party."

"Oh, it will be epic, we are going to party for weeks and find a whole bunch of hotties… I vote we trick the X-men into lending us their pool," said Tabitha with a playful smile.

"Now you're speaking my language," said Pietro as they started plotting out their party.

Wanda looked at the plasma gun thing she'd been given wondering exactly what it did and if her hexbolts would do the same damage. She scowled but she was more uneasy about this. If they were anything like what they'd faced it had taken all of them to even weaken it, what if they got separated. She looked around the ship, everyone seemed paired off already, like always she was sitting by herself. It wasn't that she minded, in fact she preferred it most times. But even when she was before she had Pietro or Todd around her just in case she got out of hands or in a jam. She looked to see Todd and Fred talking over animatedly in the far corner, and then to where Pietro and Tabitha sat holding hands and laughing. She knew she could hold her own on earthly issues, but this was a whole new ball game.

"Hey Wanda, how's it going?" asked Mika as he sat down near her, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," said Wanda, "Just deciding if my powers have the same impact as this gun."

"Can your powers disintegrate things?" asked Mika.

"I've never tried.. well that's no good then, I've never shot a gun," said Wanda with a shrug as she put it back in her boot.

"Don't be scared…. We can handle this, its gonna take some raw skill, but I got motivation," said Mika, "I'm sure we all do. Focus on that, it makes you less fearful."

"I'm not scared, I can take care of myself," said Wanda, there was a quiet moment, "I don't know what my motivation is. Yours is your sister?"

"And my wife… sooner I get my sister and get out of here, the sooner I get home," said Mika, "Right now its Zodiac, but as soon as I make sure she's safe, it's Shaylene. I'm sure somethings motivating or you wouldn't be here."

"I went because they went," said Wanda, looking at the Brotherhood.

"Could that be your motivation?" asked Mika looking at the Brotherhood, "I mean if you didn't come…"

"They'd be screwed," said Wanda with an eye role, "I still don't know how they made it while I was away at…. Ohm… school?"

"Wanda, you okay?" asked Mika, Wanda looked confused, she shook it off, "Well I'm sure that's true. Family is a huge motivator with anything."

"Do me a favor and don't mention this small mushy moment to any of them," said Wanda quickly.

"Mums the word," said Mika, "You know you remind me a lot of Shaylene… hard outside… but still human….of coarse she's a cop."

"Speaking of human…." Said Wanda as they trailed off in conversation.

Todd and Fred sat in light hearted conversation over in the corner, they had opted to try and ignore the possible turmoil at hand and focus on things to do back home. Fred was talking about work and his recent attempt at online dating, while Todd was ranting about Candy. It was his main focus, getting back home and spending time with Candy and forgetting about this strange trip.

"So you proposed?" asked Fred with a laugh, he gave a thump on Todd's back causing his knees to buckle, "Aw my little buddies all grown up and getting hitched."

"Well only if we get out of here in one piece," said Todd with a sigh.

"Any plans on when I need to get a tux?" asked Fred, keeping the topic focused.

"Well…" Todd was cut off.

"Alright guys, Corsair's giving us the signal, Mika?" asked Lance as Mika ran into the cockpit, "Okay guys…. Here's the plan."

"I thought there was no clear cut plan?" asked Tabitha, "All else fails we run screaming."

"Well, we have a plan… We stay together and if for some ungodly reason we get separated and find ourselves in stress, run like hell back to the ship," said Lance, he had his leader voice on, which even Pietro begrudgingly would listen too, "My main concern is us and our safety, mission or no mission, got it. Good. Now let's get ready."

"That is the closest to 'I Love You' he will ever get," muttered Tabitha to Todd who snickered.

"Alright, here we go," came Mika's voice over the intercom and with a jolt they were off to blend into the army of soldier ships with Corsair's 'borrowed' ship.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Sometimes Plans Fail

**NOTE::::** I apologize for the late update; there had just been issues in my personal life lately that has called a lack of time in writing. THIS IS the LAST UPDATE till JUNE.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Sometimes Plans Fail**

* * *

They we're going to die. Todd couldn't help but think these thoughts as they flew with the army of ships and towards a red spec which he assumed would be the planet they would be attempting a rescue on. The Starjammer's mock space ship flew close to theirs and maintained even speed; he himself was more stressed by Mika's expression. Todd was certain he had no idea what he was doing and was more aware to the fact that Lance was just holding things and not flying at all. Fred was reciting a poem or limerick under his breath as his eyes were jammed shut. Todd couldn't see his other teammates from where he sat but he looked to his left towards Nature who was currently looking at her hands. He assumed she was thinking about her powers and what to do with them once they reached the planet, her hands were shaking. He didn't want to ask her why; it dawned on him that even through the Brotherhood was way out of their league on this…. Nature and Mika had never even been in an actual battle like they had back on earth. Todd felt a little more prepared in comparison, he had battle training… the rest of the Brotherhood did as well. He held Nature's hand and continued to look forward towards where they were flying.

* * *

Meanwhile on their set destination; Zodiac was shoved back in her cell. She was silent in her own thoughts, realizing she should have just kept her mouth shut. She sat on her rock chair and focused on the cracking pavement. She was a mixture of emotions over information she'd received. Her mind flashed back to Vantragood's rants about the violence and the reasons behind the war. Which she already knew was a lie, she didn't know how, but it was. She knew her mother had said Animite was a peaceful planet and that wasn't the picture Vantragood was trying to paint. She was angry, not at her mother so much, but at herself. She shouldn't have stormed out in anger, it hadn't been a level headed reaction… she should have questioned, argued, demanded to know more. Instead here she was in an alien prison cell trying to figure out the truth… which she had already told Vantragood he was a liar… she was acting like she knew more than she did.

"Zodiac?" it was Hephzibah's voice, "Are you alright?"

"I don't know anything…" said Zodiac, staring at her dirty gold boots.

"That seems to be your theme," said Hephzibah, Zodiac groaned, "But there's good in that."

"How is there good in not knowing anything?" said Zodiac as she climbed back up to the small opening, "I have no idea who I am, where I come from, and how much of my life wasn't just all deception… and Vantra- whatever his name is has told me more about that then my parents… but I don't even know what to believe… how is any of that good?"

"Because you can make your own conclusions rather than being told what to believe," said Hephzibah casually, "You can be your own person… not what someone want you so be….so far I see you are very passionate…. Otherwise you wouldn't care so much about this place you've never been."

"I wish…" Zodiac sat down again, "I wish I knew more though, maybe I could do more…. I mean I don't even know what I'm capable of….."

"You'll have to find out," said Hepzibah, Zodiac heard her hop back down into her cell.

Zodiac stared at her feet and then her hands. The nylon vee gloves had tears and dirt on them… and pin holes. She thought back to the concert again and back to her spikes and electrical charge. It always seemed that her body knew what to do without her telling it too, like it always knew more than her. She remembered when she fell in the water and how she'd tried to swim but simply sunk. She put her hands where the gills had sprung from that day, the first time she'd thought she was a mutant. Her fingers wrapped around her necklace and she began playing with it. She thought about her family and friends, especially her mother who'd given her the necklace when she was nine. The last words t her mother had been snarky and angry… what if she never saw her again. She looked back at her hands and tried to imagine the spikes again like at the concert…. Animal traits is what she had, gills for breathing, thick wet scales for fire, spikes like a porcupine for protection… or a puffer fish, electrical charges…. Why did it only work in distress? She tried to make the spikes happened again, imagined the gills, heck she even imagined fur on her arms.. anything.

There had to be a way to make this work, maybe it could somehow bide her time if not get her out of here. She tried thinking back to the situations again, imagining them in detail; maybe if she focused enough she could trick her own mind. She visualized the water and sinking, her necklace getting caught on the rocks and causing her to gasp at the strain and take in water. She had felt her neck on fire then as she yanked the necklace off the gills had come. She imagined the small fire a few months ago, and then the concert. She remembered the squeezing voltage pressure, the appendages knocking off one of her boots and almost suffocating her before her necklace had fallen off… Zodiac froze.

She felt a rush of unease come over her as she played with the necklace again and pulled it off. She looked at the thick and dense wooden beads; the main charm was a large wooden bead with jade on it. She remembered when she got it and her mother had told her to never take it off. She dropped it and watched it slide on the gravel and slate. She hoped it was all a coincidences, she really did but she stared at her hands again and looked at her arms. She imagined the porcupine quills again and with a sharp but quick pain, there they were. She was shaking with anger but took calm breaths. She wasn't going to focus on her anger and why her powers had only ever been sporadic.

"Has she ever told me the truth," said Zodiac to herself.

"Are you okay dear?" it was Hephzibah again; Zodiac looked up and felt the strange itch as the quills disappeared.

"I don't know yet," said Zodiac, she stared around to room and then back at her hands, what else could she do?

* * *

Lance was trying to think of a more detailed plan, anything, wondering if they had planned this better they could have gotten a layout or something. For once in his life he wished Summers was here, it made him physically ill to think that, but he was an excellent strategist… and he would never in his life tell him that. He looked back at his teammates as they large planet came into view; it was dead silent in the ship as they landed in the fleet strip. It was dark and darkly lit as they sat in the ship watching soldiers head in a file line towards the giant building that made up most of the planet it seemed.

"They kinda look like bug armor," Lance jumped as Todd's voice came in his ear.

"Okay, right now… NO one will sneak up on anyone in this group, got it!" said Lance, as everyone stood up, he turned back towards the window, "EEee!"

"Hey it's the Starjammers," smiled Todd as three armored and disguised soldiers waved at the ship in front of them before heading towards the door as Nature opened it.

"Okay, so we have a better plan," said Corsair, he sighed, "You see after we talked about it….. we know what to do… you all don't."

"We don't want to die," said Pietro quickly, "If you tell me where they are, I'll pick them up and we'll get out of here in five minutes."

"We don't know where they are," said Ch'od, "They'd be in somewhere in prison area but that's over a thousand units spanning four stories underground."

"Okay we get Hephzibah first; she has a location device that we're picking up signal on now that we're in range…. Then we have her sniff out your friend. You all head back to the ship and wait for us or you can join us in sabotaging the weapons," said Corsair, Lance knew his stressed look matched his fellow teammates, Corsair sighed, "I'll draw up plans."

* * *

The last guard walked passed the end of the securest cells in the prison wards. He could hear pacing and crying as he shoved food under the door, glancing inside to check on the prisoners. Hephzibah growled from where he could see glowing silver eyes in the back of the cell. He glanced in on the crying girl on the other side of her and then towards the newest prisoner. He looked in the cell but didn't see the prisoner but a small pile of clothing in the corner. He looked to try and see if she had moved around the corner. He cursed in an undistinguishable language. He opened the cell and looked inside, he felt a burning sting in his neck right under the armor. He spun around and looked but still he saw nothing but as he felt a sickening feeling and his eyes began to cloud, a young women appeared from the rocks just as everything went black. What a crappy first day at work.

Zodiac watched as the large guard hit the ground and she relaxed so the spike on her hand would fade. She'd been lucky this guards sight must have been terrible because her attempt at blending had been horrible even with all the focus she had. She peered around the door corner to see the final guard leaving and locked the door behind her to at least delay the guard when he eventually came too. She looked at the strange key he'd had in his hands, she assumed it was the key since it locked the door. She was shocked at how well this plan was going since she, Hephzibah, and the voice from the other wall had come up with it in a half an hour.

"Nice work, dear," came Hephzibah's voice, Zodiac unlocked the door to her cell.

Zodiac was taken aback by the women who came out of the door. The eyes was the only thing she'd really been able to see and white hair, up close she was tall and intimidating for sure. Zodiac would have been more afraid under other circumstances, but the uneasy feeling fell away as she heard noise coming. She sprinted towards the other cell quickly and unlocked the cell that held Hephzibah's attempted rescue mission and the voice's cell. A small blonde girl in clothes that reminded Zodiac of a renaissance fair came out of the cell closest to Hephzibah and with a growl from the feline women as a tall women with orange pupiless eyes with dark markings around them, and feather likes hair stepped out of the other cell. Something about her reminded Zodiac of a bird, she spoke in a different language but Zodiac understood the message in her head, it was less clouded without the necklace blocking her.

"We need to go," said the bird women in Zodiac's mental translation, there was an L in her name but Zodiac couldn't understand her.

"Guards," said Hephzibah as the sounds of footsteps got closer; the four took off down the opposite stair well.

* * *

Pietro zipped down the stairs to check if the area was clear, he could see figures heading up the opposite stairwell and ran to alert the others. Soon the two groups began running and checking cells, Corsair was holding the device that Hephzibah must have activated, but he looked confused as he looked in an empty cell. This confusion was short lived when Nature managed to spot Zodiac's broken necklace on the floor near the unconscious guard once Pietro had manipulated the door.

"Sooooo they apparently escaped?" asked Todd, there was a long paused silence.

"We're going to have to find them," said Corsair and they were off.

"This mission is ridiculous…." Grumbled Lance as they headed off towards the stairwell and right into oncoming guards, apparently they'd been alerted.

"We should know better, yo… we never win," sighed Todd.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Plan B

**Chapter 6**

 **Wrong Turn**

* * *

Pietro glared up at the ceiling after being winded by a hit from one of the large and bulky clad soldiers, _Aim for the eyes!,_ yeah that would work if he could get to any eyes. As he took that seconds to think, he realized that had been the Brood things…. They just had to fight… he should have come to that conclusion before he was nearly impaled. He watched Todd leap over him and then get thrown back the opposite way. Pietro was about to get up when Corsair shot a lasor near his head.

"WHAT THE…." Pietro jumped up with lightneing speed, his chest ached like crazy, but he cringed as he saw something slimy stop moving where his head once was, "What is that?"

"A Thinloid Clott…. Or Parasite," said Ch'od casually, as he threw one of the soldiers into a wall, to the cheers of prisoners, "Life leeches."

"I hate space…." Said Wanda with a cringe as she threw a hex at one of the soldiers, it bounced off and flew into a cell, "That sucks…"

"In retrospect, even with a full proof plan this is pretty typical of any actual mission we usually take," said Fred as he smashed two soldiers together.

"That's pretty true … actually this is already better than most… no one's dead yet," said Tabitha confidently as a shot was fired and Pietro yanked her away, "Thanks speedy."

"No sweat BoomBoom," smirked Pietro before speeding to block Mika who was a terrible shot.

"Watch it!" yelled Lance as Mika nearly shot him, "Can I not get vaporized by my own team today."

"How about tomorrow?" asked Todd as he slimed one of the soldiers, who took off his mask revealing large canines and black scar laden scales and spat back, hitting a rock and causing it to melt, "Acid slime… alright you win the spitting contest, yo… AHCK!"

"What are they, insectoids… reptoids…. What?" asked Pietro as Nature used her vines to take out the spitter.

"I thought they were more lizards like but their armor looks more like beetles," said Mika who dove behind Corsair who was using his sword now.

"I really don't care what they are, I just want them to get out of our way," groaned Lance as the grounds began to split.

"That's not going to be a good idea," said Raza, but it was too late.

Meanwhile Hephzibah was much faster than Zodiac and the other two and she scaled areas with agility and ease like an acrobat. Zodiac's wonderment at her own abilities faltered and she wondered if practice would help her coin such skills of her own. However the musing was short lived as they found their exit blocked by the General that the king had called his son. At least she'd thought at first since his armor was far more detailed and reminded her of a scarab beetle. He was looking at his hands which would be a perfect distraction for an ambush but something told Zodiac he knew there were already there, a mental note almost. Hephzibah indicated to a hall near where the soldier stood but seemed unsure of the size up. The Shi'ar women seemed to motion towards another corridor. Zodiac missed all of this as she was currently taking the route right near the general, she wasn't sure why but he seemed less formidable. She stayed near the wall and in the shadows, but he didn't register her passing, the others followed suite and once cleared, Hephzibah led the way. The small blonde girl, Hephzibah's initial failed rescue mission, seemed to stay closer to Zodiac as they went.

"He must be of horrible sight," said the young girl quietly, her voice had an accent that wasn't as foreign to Zodiac and seemed more old english, she couldn't be more than ten or eleven in Zodiac's eyes.

"How old are you?" asked Zodiac as they rounded a corner.

"Three hundred and sixty four," she replied, Zodiac slowed down a little at this, "What do they eat up here."

"Years are different than earth, my dear," said Hephzibah, she'd come to a stop, "We've reached the ship bay… no one will notice if a middle one is gone, come."

"End," said the feather women, she seemed to disagree and was hoping Zodiac would support her as a mental stream of words conveyed to Zodiac.

"Uh… compromise… middle end," said Zodiac as the two older women shared a hostile look, "Right… ohm."

"Lunebulara or Luna," said they blonde girl/women, Zodiac didn't know how to classify her, "I agree, let us not argue."

"Good to know our names aren't strange up here," said Zodiac thinking back to her family names.

"This ship looks good," said Hephzibah, she smiled, "Look, its open."

"Who leaves keys in a ship," said Zodiac as they entered the unusual black interior ship while the feathered women held up keys, she seemed to argue with Hephzibah.

"They argue about a better flight," said Luna who locked the door, "What is it Animate girl?"

"I… call me Zodiac… ohm… nothing, something smells… familiar?" asked Zodiac as she sat down, the ship was springing to life.

* * *

"Oh my god…. I can't believe you did that," said Tabitha as she stared at the giant hole in the ground where the soldiers had fallen into, "How deep is that?"

"Four stories," said Corsair, scratching his head, "That was handy."

"Are you guys coming?" asked Nature from where she'd cleared the stairs.

"Yeah, let's not stick around," and Pietro darted up the stairs.

They managed to clear most of the way up until they ran into a new group of soldiers; one was wearing thicker and decorated armor and was barking orders. Wanda pondered just how far Zodiac and the Starjammer's teammate had gotten in this place, it seemed to be crawling with soldiers and generals apparently. Wanda shot a hex at a soldier whose armor seemed to cover less of his body, it bounced off him but took out two others, so not all bad. She hit the ground hard as the General had started throwing punches. Corsair was out for the count and Lance had managed to get his sword, which he obviously had no idea how to hold. So far they weren't fairing as well as the first few fights, Wanda saw Fred hit the wall; yeah this wasn't going to well.

* * *

Zodiac watched as the feathered women drove the ship, she was still trying to figure out her name from the small amounts of communications they had. Hephzibah was messing with the communicator radio while Luna sat looking at a cellphone. Zodiac blinked and looked at the cellphone in question, shocked at the similar technology in space. She let her mind focus on that instead of trying to figure out how to get home.

"What do you call them up here?" asked Zodiac as she looked at Luna's phone.

"Peculiar device I found in the chair," said Luna handing it to Zodiac, "Do you know of what it is?"

"Yeah it's a cellphone… earth thing…." Zodiac pushed the power button and it spring to life with a picture of Lance and Kitty, "Turn around!"

* * *

"I stabbed someone," said Lance in horror as they ran onto the ground floor.

"You cut his arm, he will live," said Wanda, she muttered to herself, "You buried thirty aliens but by all means worry about the paper cut."

"That was a good hit, though," beamed Corsair, "Coming up with plans, wielding swords, good leading ability… thought about staying in space?"

"Not even for one second," beamed Lance as they swung passed a large window, "Pietro what are you doing?"

"Our ships gone," said Pietro, "We were in the ninety seventh spot, forty two rows in, second to the left…. No ship."

"You miscounted, let's get the others and get out of here," said Tabitha, pulling Pietro from the window.

"Did you say I miscounted," said Pietro with a scoff as they continued.

"Apart from wondering aimlessly thorough a building a quarter size of a hostile planet…. How are we finding them and not getting killed," said Lance as they ducked into a dark hall as soldiers ran by.

"Okay, new plan," said Corsair, "Plan B."

"What's plan B?" asked Nature but Corsair and his teammates were off, "How is he a leader…. He doesn't tell you anything."

"Operation Lemming," said Lance, the Brotherhood nodded and they were off after Corsair and his team.

"What does that mean?" asked Nature, "Does no one communicate?"

"Well it either means were all jumping off a cliff or following blindly," said Mika as he yanked Nature along with him.

"It's probably the cliff one," groaned Nature as they followed them into a large room filled with bright gems, "Are we robbing them?!"

"I could buy Candy a better ring," said Todd confidently, Lance beamed obviously thinking about Kitty.

"Well then, that's okay," said Nature with a shrug.

"Their used for weapons," said Mika as Corsair was playing with some sort of computer system.

"You can't wear them?" asked Tabitha sadly.

"Well you can but their used to power their ship weapons," said Corsair, "Part of the war really… Animite and Daj refused to give to the Tricids weapon supply so they went to war. Some other non-allied planets stayed in trade but refused to be part of the war and recently turned against Tricids…. That's why there's been so much activity in the North region… so we're going to help out a little and use it against them."

"We're going to blow up their weapons with their other weapons," said Ch'od.

"But they still have weapons," said Fred.

"Not as many," said Raza.

"We could just take most of their power source," said Pietro, Corsair stepped aside as Pietro began to rapidly enter codes and accesses to the system, "I'm a power hungry overlord who want to control the universe… GOT IT!"

"How…" asked Corsair, as the system went green and the room settled.

"Same as my dad's old password," shrugged Pietro, "Okay so all we need is the ship and Zodiac."

"This is going better than I thought," said Corsair, "I thought at least two of you would be dead by now."

"Suddenly the confidence is gone," said Lance as they heard alarms go off, "Brilliant… apparently there's alarms."

"This planet confuses me… torches…. Crystal weapons… castle like structure… alarms and computers," said Fred, "I'm getting a headache."

"I've had one since the day I joined the Brotherhood," said Lance, Wanda nodded in agreement.

"Let's get out of here," suggested Todd, Tabitha was already out the door with Raza.

* * *

"Your friends are here?" asked Hephzibah as she and Zodiac ran back into the Triciddian castle, "I don't trust that Shi'ar with my charge."

"I don't know how, but they are," said Zodiac, "You don't think they were captured…. Never mind I would have heard them."

"Talkative group?" asked Hephzibah.

"Nature would have never shut up and from what I've gathered of the Brotherhood from Todd…. Somehow it would have turned into a party," said Zodiac, she jumped as alarms began to blare, "What is with this planet. No electricity and yet alarms.. why?"

"The armory must have been tampered with," Hephzibah smiled, "My comrades are here as well."

"Armory?" asked Zodiac as she followed Hephzibah up a small flight of stairs, "How do you know where we're going?"

"Came across it before I got captured," said Hephzibah as she turned to running on all fours and began to pick up speed that Zodiac had trouble matching.

* * *

"What's the plan?" yelled Pietro looking at Lance.

"Check up a head and see if the paths clear," said Lance as they cleared a hallway.

* * *

Zodiac and Hephzibah turned down a hall littered with guards and doubled back to hide behind a statue. Zodiac felt a strong wind fly by and seemingly swirl through the guards with ease and begin to pass back over them. It took only a second to register the strong wind as a familiar air of cologne came to her senses, she hadn't remembered smelling it that strongly before but she remembered it before she'd gotten kidnapped.

"Pietro!" she yelled loudly disregarding the guards ten feet away.

"Oh hey, Z, nice running into you and… you must be Corsair's teammate?" asked Pietro, looking at Hephzibah, "Meeow! Hi, I'm Pietro."

"Now's not the time, cutie," smirked Hephzibah as the guards advanced, in the blink of an eye her and Pietro were gone.

"You've got to be… AH!" Zodiac blinked twice and was with the Brotherhood, Nature, her brother, and a group of people that could only be Hephzibah's teammates, "Oh hey everyone."

"Zodiac!" she was pulled into a hug by Nature, and Zodiac forgot her anger at her for the time being.

"Plan's going well I take it?" asked Hephzibah to Corsair, their hands lacing together.

"No one's dead yet," he beamed, "Let's get out of here."

"We have to take the ninety seventh ship, forty two rows…" Hephzibah was cut off.

"Second to the left," said Pietro, "I told you are ship was gone…. You guys left and came back?"

"Found Lance's phone, figured you guys were wondering around here looking for me," said Zodiac as they began to head back outside as the sounds of guards approaching rang down the hall.

"Then we heard the alarms and I knew you were here," said Hephzibah, ships began to spring to life as the two groups split up to two different ships.

"Mika, drive!" yelled Lance as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"On it….. hello?" asked Mika as a women with feather like hair sat in the copilots seat.

"Hey there…" asked Pietro as he saw a young blonde girl in his seat, "Zodiac?"

"That's Luna and…. Lila… Lil," said Zodiac trying to understand the name the women had said again.

"You go to a hostile alien prison and make friends?" asked Nature in confusion.

"You gained a team of pirates," said Zodiac with a scoff.

"True," said Tabitha as they all sat down, "Lance why did you bring your phone in space."

"Wishful thinking," said Lance as he sat down and Mika pulled the ship up and doubled back to the building, "What are you doing?"

"The ammunition….. Corsair's ships gone, we can't just leave it," said Mika, "The weapons kill hundreds of thousands of innocent people."

"Bunch of innocent people in here," said Pietro indicating to all of them, "Do you even know how to tether the ship?"

"I do," said Lil as she took over the ship and flew swiftly to the building.

"Who is she?" asked Todd in a whisper to Zodiac.

"Some Shi'ar diplomat I think… no idea really," said Zodiac, with a shrug, she whispered to Todd, "That little girl is over three hundred years old."

"No way, yo," said Todd in awe, "She looks twelve."

"I know, right?... What's that purple and yellow stuff?"

"Alien slime, blood, and parasite innards…. Don't tell Pietro but he's got some in his hair," said Todd, Zodiac snickered.

"Is now really a snickering time?" asked Lance, they fell silent, "Thank you."

"He gets moody when he has a sword," said Tabitha, Wanda smirked.

"Got it!" said Mika and with a jolt that caused a great deal of whiplash, the ship was off, "We go North West."

"No, that's the war zone, we go North East," said Nature quickly.

"Are you sure?" asked Lance quickly.

"No…" said Nature.

"I think she's right, yo," said Todd quickly.

"Just go, go that way!" said Lance, pointing at random, "When we clear the area we'll figure out what to do."

"Right," said Mika and the ship began to pick up speed as an army of ships followed behind them, "Anyone know maneuvers… oh I see."

"Lilandra says she's a strategist flier," said Luna as the Lil spoke.

"You can understand her?" asked Zodiac, Luna nodded, "I suppose I could have just asked you guys to translate earlier."

"Whoa! Where are we?" asked Wanda as they slowed down, there were planets around them now, ones that had many moons and had a similar looks to earth, she got up to look, "Wow…"

"I'm telling you, space is good for my sister," said Pietro as he watched Wanda smile, something shook the ship, causing her to fall in the doorway and Pietro to slide off his chair, "What was that."

"Turbulence?" suggested Nature as she looked through a window.

"Oh crap," said Lance as bright lights began flying towards them.

"What?" asked Wanda, still clinging to the doorway.

"We turned the wrong way…. We're right in the war zone," said Mika with a cringe just as the ship was wracked with hits.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. A Strange New World

**Chapter 7**

 **A Strange New World**

* * *

Liliandra tried to back the ship but they were being pelted and apparently the ships weapons were low on power and wasn't doing much damage to the larger ships heading towards them. They realized that the ships were different from the ones on their tail, apparently they had jetted right in the middle of an already hostile zone.

"Zodiac, your people are firing at us!" yelled Fred as he was tossed to one side, causing the ship to shift.

"They are not mine! Mika's older, their his!" yelled Zodiac as she hit the wall hard.

"It's a Matriarch!" yelled Mika as he hung from a chair.

"Nature, your directions suck!" yelled Lance as he held onto the controls, Liliandra yelling at him, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR SAYING!"

"Fire back!" yelled Pietro.

"We are!" yelled Lance.

"At the ships behind us!" yelled Pietro, "They think we're with them…. What's that alarm!"

"Our left engines down," said Mika looking at the screen.

"This is like a bad episode of Star Trek, yo," Todd yelped as they were thrown again to the back of the ship as they were hit again."

"Can we communicate!" said Zodiac as she clung to the back of Liliandra's chair, "Let them know we're not Triccidians…"

"They would not believe this," said Luna, "They are in armor and in their ship… the silver haired man is correct, fire the opposite way."

"And lead a fleet into battle?" asked Lance, he and Mika looked at each other and shrugged, "Might as well go out in a blaze of glory."

"That's a whole lot of ship," said Tabitha as they swung around to a series of ships headed towards them.

They had no idea what they were doing and the only one who had any idea how to fly and fire the ship was Liliandra who was still adjusting to the ship and she didn't exactly understand them at all times and Luna was too scared to translate from where she'd taken to clinging to the chairs. The other ships had indeed stopped firing at them now and they had become unwilling leaders in the charge. The onslaught attack seemed to have weakened the fleet in front of them and two larger ships, one being the Starjammers had now joined the firing squad and was chasing off the smaller violent ships. Their ship seemed to creek as the onslaught stopped, but the alarms were still blaring as they seemed to have lost balance until the larger of the non-Triccidian ships seemed to surround them with some sort of barrier and caused the alarms to stopped. The small sreense changed to see a man with jet black hair and very familiar sharp and thin face. Todd instantly thought of Candy's mother, Raven, the resemblance was striking, he spoke a rather flowy language unlike that of the Triccidians, it seemed softer somehow.

"What?" asked Zodiac, as she got up from behind where she'd fallen behind the ship, "Do you know what he's saying, Luna?"

"Safety," said Luna, whom Tabitha had currently coaxed from where she'd been hidden, "He said our ship is damaged and he's taking us to Animite and not to try and… ohm.. not to try anything… but he did not say what thing."

"Guys, pep talk," said Lance quickly.

"Don't do or say anything that may be seen as hostile or alarm and frighten them, " said Fred casually, "Yeah, yeah same speech we get every time we go over to the mansion, we know the drill."

"And yet every time we leave with a weeklong ban," muttered Lance, "Good to know it's just blatant disregard for my feelings and not just selective hearing."

The ship floated along behind the fleet and back towards more of the brightly colored planets to be in line with a large planet that looked similar to earth with more water and swirls of purples in parts of it. The planets they seemed to pass, the smaller ones, were apparently moons. A planet in the distance looked similar to Saturn except it was a mass of golden color with slight swirls of reds and blue. The scene looked straight out of a fantasy film. Tabitha marveled at the colors and cursed wishing she had her camera with her, this was breath taking.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Mika, who seemed to have just recovered from the last ten minutes.

"Really?" asked Zodiac with a rolled eye at her older brother as she looked out the window, "That's Animite?"

"Yeah…. I guess it is," said Mika, who held the same look of awe that she also had, "It's beautiful."

"Wonder what the purple is?" asked Fred, "Flowers? Like seas of flowers?"

"If so, can we get them too earth?" asked Todd, Lance nodded.

"I think alien flowers are a good souvenir to our fiancées," said Lance, he looked less nervous.

"Suddenly calm?" asked Pietro.

"There's no ships firing at us or creatures trying to kill us," said Lance.

"That we know of," whispered Tabitha, "Still an alien planet, Zodiac and Mika may be earth raised but apart from everyone saying their peaceful…. What if there not… we don't know the qualifications of peaceful in space. Everyone seems nice at first. We are being way too trusting right now."

"Says the person who picked up a hitch-hiking axe murderer," said Lance.

"They didn't have enough proof to prove that," said Tabitha confidently, "I'm just saying lets be cautious… this is coming from me, not Wanda."

"Way to be a downer," said Wanda with a raised brow.

"Once a month, we're sending her to space," said Pietro, "She gets mellow out here."

"I am remaining calm, but when we get home….." Wada gave Pietro a dark look.

"…. I wonder if there's a job I could get on Animite," said Pietro quickly, avoiding his sister's look, "I think she found out about the water balloon fight."

"The one where you used our bras to attack Bobby and the others, yeah… she knows," said Tabitha.

"Interesting," said Nature, they all looked at her, "Todd your right…. It's hard to separate their stories from my families."

"I think we're landing," said Mika as he sat down as they drew closer to a large white and purple area on the planet.

As they landed on the planet, it became far more apparent what had created the different colors. They landed down on a marble or stone landing pad that was surrounded by long grass and plants that were hues of purple, blues, and greens all mixed together. The water was clear and the colors looked like caverns of different colored and gigantic sea life. They landed on the strip of marvel, the skies rich with swirls of blues, green, and golds where they could see the moons and planets in the skyline. The white and purple mass was a gigantic building, a palace of sorts, with large amethyst structures and jem embellishments and swirls on it. There were thousands of smaller structures scattered throughout the wildlife. Zodiac stared at these… homes? She could see small dots of people going in and out of them and towards the large building.

"What are those?" asked Lance, Zodiac followed his gaze outside the opposite window. There were twisted structures in the distance that looked like a Tim Burton hill rather than the mountains they most likely were.

"This is where Mom's from?" asked Mika out loud as he watched a large bright colored bird fly by, "What they hell is that?"

"Pterodactyl?" suggested Fred, "Or a giant parrot…. But did you know they think dinosaurs had feathers so that's a possibility."

"I wonder if father realized we'd only watch Discovery Channel if he got us cable," said Pietro, Wanda shrugged.

"Shi…!" Nature jumped as a knocking came at the door and a demanding voice came through.

"We are not Triciddian," said Luna, "I am of Caldonian."

"Please step out," said the voice in clear English, "Or we will be forced to remove you."

"They sound less demanding in English," shrugged Lance as Mika opened the door.

"Polite even," said Nature.

However opening the door wasn't exactly polite as there was a small horde of people greeting them with what must have been strange colored guns. The Animite soldiers were in blue uniforms with strange striped emblems on the shoulders. The guns were thin and sleek with each having different glows to them which broke the uniformed looks. The people in general had vastly different looks and hues to them. Zodiac grabbed her head and flinched before stepping around Nature to see better. The air was lighter here, clean. She could hear a strange series of noises in her heads, but they didn't confuse her, in fact they felt normal even though she couldn't place it, it was familiar.

"State your status," said the one man in front, his skin was copper and almost shiny, black eyes looked through the helmet he wore.

"Panicked, lost, and slightly wounded," said Mika, Nature slapped his arm, "Married? What status are they asking for?"

"I don't know," said Nature.

"I felt it was a good answer," said Pietro, the guns seemed to be raised, "Alright, I got this."

"Were all dead, yo," said Todd in defeat.

"We come in peace," said Pietro confidently as he strolled towards the army.

"Looks like your dying a virgin," said Tabitha as she patted Lance's shoulder, he nodded.

"He… not… spoken, no," said Liliandra as she looked over Lance's shoulder.

"We're used to being misrepresented and nearly killed by my brother," said Wanda, "It's to be expected."

"I feel your pain, it often happens with my siblings," said Luna with a cringe.

"Same," said Liliandra.

"Good to know stupidity is universal," said Tabitha as Pietro was tazed, "I'm not defending him."

"Nope," the Brotherhood nodded.

"O for crying out loud," said Zodiac as she helped Pietro back up and he chose the moment to flee behind the Brotherhood leaving her standing in front of the guards.

"You're fired," said Nature as she quickly headed by Zodiac.

"I would have preferred to have been fired on Earth, and not after getting the crap kicked out of me by aliens," said Pietro.

"We would have preferred you didn't get Chinese food in the first place," said Wanda.

"I am personally enjoying this adventure," said Mika, they all looked at him, "I thought we were all sharing out current declarations."

"Ignore him, he's an idiot," said Nature as she started pulling Zodiac back.

The soldiers began to step back and aside but keeping the guns drawn on them. A smallers party of soldiers made their way through. Two of which were female but next to a center figure. His uniform was not like the others but was dark and nearly black; he had a high collar flanked by a sharp edged helmet that looked similar to a bird. He was obviously a general for the army as with one hand motion the soldiers seemed to stand down.

"Why are you here?" asked the general sternly.

"Accident," said Nature.

"You guys brought us here, we're not hostile or Triciddians, we are earthlings," said Zodiac, "We made a wrong turn."

"Lies," said the general.

"Excuse me?" asked Zodiac, "That's not a lie."

"I can testify… not a lie!" said Mika.

"Well then we got lost," said Lance.

"All true," said Nature, "Come on Zodiac, let's not stare down a general."

"Will you stop pulling me," said Zodiac, yanking her arm from Nature's grasp, "We are not lying, and we just want to go home to Earth."

"I see, I did not mean to call your ordeal a lie," said the general as his helmet retracted revealing jet black hair with streaks of silver, sharp features, and piercing eyes, Todd immediately thought of his future mother-in-law, "I meant as my niece, you are not a complete earthling, Zodiac."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Battle For Animite

**AN:** Sorry for lack of updates, been in hospital but now I am feeling a little better, so back to writing.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Battle For Animite**

* * *

"Your niece?" asked Zodiac.

"He does look like your future mother-in-law, Toad," said Pietro.

"If you mean by completely hot, yeah he does," said Tabitha, "Between Corsair and that guy maybe space is a good place to be."

"He's like forty," said Lance.

"And?" asked Tabitha, "He also has his own army and planet… I call that stable."

"You're her uncle?" asked Nature, calming down from yanking Zodiac away, "I didn't know she had one."

"Yeah, well living light-years away is a bit of a trip to make for a visit so really there'd be no point," shrugged the man, his stern face had a warm smile, "Why on earth are you all in space… in a Triccidian ship… in the middle of a warzone?"

"Kidnaping, secrets, wrong turns, stealing armory….. things happen," said Mika, he looked confused, "Mom told me about Animite but she made it sound like you were dead."

"Oh that's heartwarming," said the man with a grimace, "Very much like her, but still. I'm Starling… guards you can stand down. But that doesn't explain what you're doing up here and who all these others are with you, save for your brother."

The next half hour consisted of explaining their position, telling of the adventure, and Starling's anger about his sister not sending him word so he could attacked Triccidia. They were informed of the current hostile situation in the area as they sent word to Caldonia about Luna. The war was indeed, like most, about territory. Animite used to be a trader planet for many planets including Triccida but when the hostile planet decided to fashion the goods into weapons and attempt plantary take overs. The fighting and tactics as of currently were because Animite was hopeful in getting other planet aid, though the prospect was bleak unless they could get the planet with the rings in the distance to join in against Triccida.

"It's been a long twenty years," sighed Starling, they'd moved into the palace now, which held long marvel halls with brilliant jeweled molding and paintings.

"Is that diamond?" asked Nature, indicating too the boarder of a window.

"Uh, we may have different names for our resources than you do on earth, describe it?" asked Starling.

"It's an expensive gemstone that has a very strong density that can cut glass," said Nature.

"Then yes… that would be a diamond," said Starling, "They are plentiful in the mountains."

"So these are all real?" asked Todd, indicating to other stones.

"Yes, they are, they wash on the beaches, they are what we trade for goods and exchanges," said Starling.

"That explains our parent's money a little better," said Mika, Zodiac sighed and nodded.

"This is a planet of varies expensive gems," said Pietro as he and the Brotherhood took a step back.

"It wouldn't be stealing if we just… went to the beach and picked some up," said Tabitha.

"I wonder if there's rubies…" said Wanda.

"So can you tell me about…" Zodiac was cut off as the whole palace shook and they looked out to see people running for cover as ships fired from above.

"We're under attack!" came a yelled from a female guard with pink feathery hair.

Starling cursed in an unfamiliar language and began to run off with other guards leaving the Brotherhood, Mika, and Nature bracing against walls. Luna had gone with Liliandra elsewhere since they'd arrived, so the original group had only themselves to worry about. Zodiac looked out the window to see the sleaker Animite ships to start flying upwards and attack, attempting to get the larger hostile ships to follow and leave. She could see people running bellow and towards the palace as small homes and fields were destroyed. Her head ached with noises and voices, much different from any version of her telepathy on home; she felt her body react to the fear and chaos bellow.

"Come on, let's get somewhere less shaky, I'm sure there's a basement," said Nature, Lance nodded and the Brotherhood followed suite in looking for a basement.

"Hey… Zodiac!" Mika yelled as his sister rand the opposite way and back to the outside, he followed her.

"Are you kidding me!" Nature ran after them leaving the Brotherhood standing there.

"Are they crazy?" asked Tabitha as they watched the ground outside crack.

"Of course they are, there gonna be my in-laws," grumbled Todd, he sighed, "You know if they don't die, yo…. I can't believe this."

"Toad!" yelled Lance as Todd hopped after them, there was a few minutes of silence save for the artilory outside.

"We're gonna go fight, aren't we?" asked Lance with a sigh as the Brotherhood glanced out the window.

"I have an idea," said Fred, "It's dangerous and something that normally Pietro and Toad would think of."

"…. We're listening," said Tabitha.

* * *

Todd hopped behind Nature who was scanning all the running people for where Zodiac and Mika had vanished too. There were a few soldiers trying to direct people to safety in the larger building but they looked unprepared, perhaps Triccidia had never struck so close to civilians before. Nature must have noticed the disarray too as she turned to Todd.

"How are they this unprepared, they've been at war for over twenty years?" asked Nature as guards seemed to have broken into a huddle.

"Maybe they always hope for the best, I don't know… Any idea where Zodiac went, yo?" asked Todd.

"Not a clue, but I'm sure Mika wasn't far behind," said Nature.

"This is a dangerous and stupid idea," said Lance with wide eyes, "Even for us."

"This could seriously backfire," said Wanda.

"It could work," said Pietro.

"It might not," said Wanda.

"It's worth a shot," said Tabitha.

"Do any of you have an idea?" asked Fred with furrowed brows, "Come up with something better, I dare you."

"Your suggestion is we take the broke down Triccidian ship, join the fight, fire a few rounds at that big planet that Animite is trying to figure out a treaty with, and hope they believe it was the Triccidian's on purpose so they join in the fight," said Lance, "That's insane… we could cause this war to drastically get out of hand."

"OR… we could, as Fred suggests, cause D'jinn to aid in Animite's side," said Pietro, "This could work…. Or we die in space; those are really the two choices."

"Well we've done stupider things for far less reason," said Lance, "Come on, let's go on a suicide mission."

"Is it wrong I'm kind of excited by this?" asked Tabitha.

"Yes… Yes it is," groaned Wanda as they began heading towards the ship bay.

* * *

"Is she rallying people?" asked Todd as Zodiac had managed to get the guards attention in order to get a wider group to listen to her, "What's she doing, yo?"

"I don't know… her future job," shrugged Nature with a small smirk appearing on her face, before it dropped, "What are they doing?"

"What?" asked Todd as he watched the falling apart Triccidian ship become airborne, "I have no idea, something stupid and dangerous."

"I'm grasping at straws here, but isn't that the only thing you all do?" asked Nature with a deep regretting sigh.

"… Yeah…" said Todd sadly.

* * *

"We are going to die!" yelled Tabitha as the ship was hit, "When's this plan working Fred!"

"Lance, are we close enough?' asked Fred as he clung to the back of the ship.

"What.. who are those ships?" asked Wanda as thin silver liner ships were shooting at them.

"Stab in the dark but Caldonian?" suggested Pietro, "They have the same symbols as that Luna girl does on her arm bands.

"Here is goes," said Lance as he shot at the larger ringed planet, and attempted to back the ship into the Triccidian fleet, but they were on to them judging by the fire they received.

"We're going down!" yelled Lance as they got hit from all angles and the ship began roaring with lights and sounds as they spun out of control.

"Now would be a good time to pull up," yelled Pietro, "Anyone with powers who could do that… Wanda!"

"I'm trying," said Wanda, who was attempting to keep the ship afloat with her powers, "Any latent powers from father you might have would be extremely helpful, brother."

"Probably the only time we wished we'd packed Magneto," said Lance as the steering column fell out, "Damn."

"Jesus," said Tabitha as large glowing lights came from the large planet and right at the Triccdian ships.

"Good to know our plan worked before we die," said Pietro as they hurtled down towards Animite.

The ship slammed hard into something causing them all to fly to one side of the ship hard. They could see the StarJammer's ship flying to their left, apparently they'd gotten some help from whatever ship they'd flown into. They could see the onslaught of ships firing at the Triccidians, who seemed to be retreating as the giant light ball ships from D'Jinn seemed to scare them off. There was a sigh of relief through the trashed ship as they seemed to be landing on Animite.

"Finally a plan works in our favor and we can't even rub it in the X-men's face," sighed Pietro.

"I can't believe it worked," said Fred with a wide grin, "I didn't think it would."

"Good to know all our faith was on your plan then," said Wanda, they landed on Animite as lights blared in the distance from retreating fleets.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Homeward Bound

**Chapter 9**

 **Homeward Bound**

The ship blasts and fighting faded off to reveal some great devastation to the normally lush and lavish landscapes. The Brotherhood climbed out of their disassembling stolen ship to see they were on top of a very long black ship that reminded Lance of their one time pirate ship. Most of the ship fleets from other planets had vanished but one of the large glowing ships was landing, its lights seemed to be a now shrinking electrical barrier, the silver thin ships only had three that landed. Lance looked to see Corsair's ship landing next to the large barge style one they were on. They could see a large portion of crowd currently stepping out of the palace with their traveling companions in front of them.

"Wow…. That could have been worse," said Fred.

"It only lasted a few hours… I think," said Pietro, scratching his head, "I don't know without night and day I can't figure it out."

"Agreed," was a mumbling as they began to climb down the ship.

"Hey, friends!" yelled Ch'od, "Your still alive!?"

"Reassuring," said Wanda as they gave a wave back.

"Good timing we were swinging by with some of our friends," said Corsair, "Yeah, sorry to say your ship care is really bad, the other ones unfixable…. What did you do to that one?"

"Became a target for everyone," said Lance, he sighed, "Which is pretty typical for us."

"Yo, what were you guys doing?" asked Todd as he hopped over to them.

"Fixing the war in Animite's favor," said Pietro confidently, "Their welcome."

"What did you do?" asked Lance .

"After trying to figure out what Z was doing and then wondering if you left me here in space, yo. Nature, Mika, and Me joined in Z's 'Save the people' campaign," said Todd as they headed over to where Nature was leaning against a building, Mika walking over to her to also lean against the building. The looked just as rough as the Brotherhood, still wearing broken and cracked armor and looking a complete mess. Zodiac's peacock show costume was dirty and ripped but she didn't stand out nearly as much as she was talking to multiple people of Animite, all with vastly different colors and looks. Lance slid along the building to sit next to Nature who gave a deep sigh.

"Think we could get home without a ship?" asked Fred, "Corsair said ours shot."

"Or hey sold it," said Wanda, they give her a look, "Pirate… he's a pirate… apparently a pirate with a conscious since they came back to help us."

"That is a tall woman," said Nature as a tall blonde women got out of the D'Jinn ship and walked towards Starling and Zodiac who were talking animatedly as they talked to the man from the Caldonian fleet.

"How long do you think we're gonna have to wait for us to go home," asked Tabitha, as she slid down the wall next to Lance as they watched the Luna girl run out towards the Caldonian general.

"Something tells me it's gonna be a while," said Mika with a sigh.

It felt like days, but it had probably only been two very long day. There had been a party, a very weird and eccentric party that even Tabitha had zoned out of. There had been strange colored wines and liquors, very odd and large food including a bright pink form of pig with blue stripes. This party had commenced shortly after a new treaty had been signed which had strengthened the Animite strong hold in their galaxy. So in the joy of the perspective end of a very long war, the planet wide party had commenced, and who were the Brotherhood to not join in. After all, the people seemed to see them as some sort of fascinating hero's… may the never find out they could have killed them all.

Fred had danced with several of the female guards before being cornered by the tall amazon women, he had lost a lot of translation with most of them. He was sitting in the lush red velvet seat of the new ship, staring off into space, literally. Tabitha had led some of the dancing at one point before she'd got into the Animite Wine and since then, she'd been in a bit of a stooper as she giggled over in her seat, which was better than her dancing attempts that took out several crystal vases and had accidently knocked out a cook. Pietro had collapsed into a type of coma sleep tend minutes after getting on the ship, he'd been racing around talking to nearly everyone and anyone and would not admit if he hooked up with the green haired female soldier. He had also had some Animite Wine, which seemed to actually work against his metabolism. This had resulted in the strange event of Pietro's first ever drunken antics. They were certain he'd gotten banned from some planet or moon.

Even Wanda had joined in the party for a small amount of less dangerous antics. She'd mostly ended up talking to a few of the people and had resigned to sitting quietly with the ruby necklace and crown she'd traded her ankh necklace for. For which Tabitha would most likely try to 'borrow' after she was sober again. Lance had gone swimming, no one was sure how or with who or why, but he had rejoined the party drenched and laughing with some also soaked people and Starling. He'd been in a rather cheerful mood since then and seemed wide awake all the way to auto pilot, and now he was passed out on one of the fold down beds on the side. Nature, like Tabitha, had gotten into the Animite Wine and was sleeping, sure to have one major hangover and regrets after her and Tabitha's almost strip tease before Mika had talked them both and stopped it from happening. Mika had mostly stayed calm and relaxed, it was later found out because he was attempting to not be tempted in swiping something, Zodiac had off handedly mentioned that her older brother was a bit of a klepto, which she'd laughed the irony of him marrying a cop. Luckily the chaos had mostly caused him to have to keep an eye on his group. Todd had mostly talked to some of the people who seemed to find him fascinating, since most of the Brotherhood was off in chaos, he'd picked up the Earth fanclub, and he was enjoying this attention. Zodiac had spent most of her time talking to people and socializing before Liliandra stolen a ship and caused some panic, then she and the others, blended into the background.

This eventually led to Zodiac, Lance, and Mika to casually bring up the fact they didn't have a ship, which a partying pirate had backed up. Starling had jumped at this and the next thing they knew they had all headed into a teal ship with lush insides and a robotic voice that Zodiac had named Sophie and auto piloting home. Todd sat happily waiting to get home, most of the others had fallen silent or were sleeping, save for Zodiac who flopped in the seat next to him after nearly tripping on the tails of her falling apart stage costume.

"Did you know Animite titles you based on an animal," sighed Zodiac as she slumped in the lush seat, "Apparently, because of my lovely cousin, I am the Peacock Princess… Not hating, just saying."

"She'd gonna have to remake that costume," smirked Todd, "You look like hell."

"Says the person with dried alien blood on his armor and… did you slime yourself?" asked Zodiac with a raised brow, "I know Candy mentioned you can slime."

"Nah, yo…. Triccidian acid slime… fun," said Todd, "So what happened before we got there?"

"Well… I made friends with other prisoners, had dinner with the tyrant torturing my planet and people, found out the extent of my family lies be giving me an ability suppressing necklace… apparently a Triccdian design, so go figure that, worked on my powers, came up with an escape plan, executed it, and ran like hell," said Zodiac, "What about you guys… pirates?"

"We make friends or enemies pretty fast, mostly enemies, so it was a refreshing change," said Todd, "I'm looking forward to getting home to Candy…. And getting some sleep. You? How you taken all this, yo?"

"I don't know what I'm looking forward too," sighed Zodiac, "It's weird you know…. I didn't expect to feel this compassion towards these people I'd never met…. And I don't know if I'm upset anymore, if not just indifferent. I understand what my family did and why… I'm more upset about feeling betrayed….. Either way, I made a choice."

"What's that?" asked Todd.

"I'm not saying I am going to be queen, but in the long run if I do… I am going to live my life like I want too….. and also to prepare for things…. I mean without that necklace, it's like a block has been moved and I can hear that your thinking about my cousin and I kind of want to thwack you, but I won't," said Zodiac, Todd quickly thought of butterflies, "Better… but I'm gonna put the music tour on hold and focus on school… and living. I've always played it safe…. That's not always fun."

"Don't let Pietro hear that," said Todd, "He's waiting for an opening."

"Noted," said Zodiac, "So do you think he and Efil hooked up?"

"Efil?... the green haired girl, yeah…..you now Fred think he got married," said Todd quickly.

"Who knows, I have to learn more about the culture," said Zodiac with wide eyes.

"Well you're already calling your people. I suggest knowing what the hell you're doing," snickered Todd

"Noted, Toad Prince, noted," said Zodiac with a smirk.

"What?" asked Todd with a raised brow.

"Your marrying my cousin, she's a princess... I'm just saying," said Zodiac looking out the window with a smirk.

"Kick you off the thrown… become the Toad King," said Todd casually, Zodiac raised a brow, "I can find a way… I'd be a terrible king though, first sign of trouble… I am out of there."

"The Terrible Toad King," snickered Zodiac.

The two continued their conversation animatedly and began giving different names to the unconscious ship mates that Zodiac swore if she became Queen, to put into effect. They were unaware that as they began to near earth and the Milkyway Galaxy that a small dark ship lingered behind them in the distance. A large armored form in Triccidian general attire flew quietly behind them. His Scarab like helmet was tossed aside revealing a thin high cheekbone face that was framed by black around the tan skin, long black tentacles that looked like dreads were slicked back down his back. He was verbally talking in a different accent on the communications radio before his voice changed.

"You are certain of your success this time? And you are not to injured?" came the deep accented voice of Vantragood on the radio.

"I was certain the last, it wasn't me who let them escape father," said the general, as he messaged his wrapped arm, "A sword is nothing, besides I have even more incentive because of it. An arm for an arm after all."

"You are sure Zodiac and her family does not suspect?" came the voice.

"Not a clue," said the general as his form shifted to a tall handsome man with high cheeks and sleeked back short black hair, "She's as clueless as my 'girlfriend'….. Eventually Triccidia will win over the weak minded Animites… starting with her sister…. No one thinks Dewey and I are the same… and by the time they figure it out, it'll be far too late, father."

"Try not to get too lost in vengeance against those meddlesome mutants, you have a mission, complete it," the radio cut off and the man smirked.

"Oh don't worry, I will," smirked the man as they entered the Earth's atmosphere.

 **THE END**


End file.
